The Immortals' Game
by Ayadin
Summary: Farore reveals the secrets the Immortals had keep hidden for years. A tragic love between two mortals, an endless curse, a mysterious game, and the truth behind Ganondorf. Slight Zelink, slight humor.


**A/N: Hey, I know this is the first story I've written in a while, so don't expect it to be great. Sorry I haven't written in a while though. **

**Summary: Told by Farore's point of view, it's one of my many takes on the whole story of Zelda. It starts with Ocarina of Time, and you can put the rest in whatever chronological order you see fit. **

**Okay, important to note, No. Hehe, scared ya there didn't I! What I mean is, No Farore, Din, and Nayru are not considered goddesses in this. They are immortals. From an original story of mine, Immortals are beings that do live forever and are falsely considered deities by a group of desert people. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! AND REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make my world go round!**

**The Immortals' Game**

The ways of mortals I'll never come to understand. It astounds me at how selfish they are over unimportant things like money or food, but how willingly they are to give up all they have in the most important of matters in the universe: love.

Take my favorite young couple for example.

A princess, royal to the bone with a heart the size of Death Mountain, and a forest boy who has nothing to give but himself and his undying love. A girl called for a hero in a time when none were left and that darn boy stepped up when no one else would. He earned a powerful name for himself amongst his country; in a way, the boy became an immortal.

None of us made it fate for them to fall in love; our hands for once weren't in _that_ water bucket. It wasn't destiny, fate, or whatever other names you would have for it. It was, in the simplest way possible, bound to happen eventually. For no man and woman can be as close as companions as they, and not at some point fall in love.

Of course, falling for a close companion is a most terrible form of love; seconded only by requited. It hurts even worse when, in the eyes of your people, you are not aloud to be with them.

Personally, I have never dealt with a problem such as this. My sister, Nayru, is the one who falls in love with mortals. Din, well, I suppose the nicest way to put this is they agitate the living daylights out of her. I just find you people to be confusing and, not meaning any disrespect, absolutely and completely moronic in the ways of the heart!

As I was saying, people are selfish over the smallest of things. In the end, are these little things really going to matter? Are you going to look back on your life at 93 and go, "Oh dear, I sure wish I would've eaten that apple pie instead of the chocolate when I was ten," or will you look back and realize you let the love of your life slip through your hands like sand.

The princess, she let him go. The love of her life, she let fly into the winds to never see again. He left, knowing well that his heart was no longer with him, but he held another's in its place.

Do you know what happened to them? I didn't think so.

No mortal who lives remembers what happened to them. We immortals do, though.

I refuse to call them star-crossed lovers, as many have named them. There was nothing to stop them from love. Should the king have put up a fight, he would have been knocked down a few pegs by three immortal, blonde women. Should any danger stand in their way, it would've been destroyed on sight by Din's knew pet: a very angry Gerudo king with bad breath. Indeed, the stars weren't against them…

And nothing else would've had the guts to try.

They simply gave up. For this, their story has never ended. Since the moment she let him go, their story became infinite. Cursed by their own stupidity and blindness, and some force in the universe none of us immortals dare mess with, they have been fated to repeat their mistakes for the rest of time, until they finally get it right.

Although, we immortals have dipped our hands in the water bucket to push their incarnations in the right direction, the decision for love is entirely up to them.

Ever since Link first locked Ganondorf away in _our_ realm, we have been using him as a tool to bring the forest boy and princess together throughout the ages. Din has taken a liking to him and named him her eternal pet, which is just another name for slave. We give him power unimaginable and release him in hopes of bringing our favorite couple together one last time.

He only managed to elude us once. We trapped him, and Hyrule, under water until Link decided to finally show his bony, forest butt back up. It was such a shame Ganondorf was impaled in the forehead, though. To be honest, it took _decades_ for him to finally agree to help us again. Why did we still need him? Because although things looked like they were going well for the pirate girl and islander, somehow they managed to screw it up all over again.

I'll admit, it's a terrible game we've been playing, but it is no worse than yours. You mortals play terrible games with the fragile hearts of others until, at some point, they final break into a thousand jagged pieces. It is impossible to put the pieces back together, no matter how hard you try.

Maybe one day, we'll just give up like the first Zelda did, so many years ago. We'll meet our end the same as she, at the end of a rusty blade because we couldn't handle the pain anymore.

_Who am I kidding?_

Each time we send Ganondorf back, it just becomes more and more of a game to us. We're immortal. There is rarely a moment of excitement for those who live forever. To find something as enthralling as the curse set upon these two lovers is intriguing. And for it's immortality to be as ours is, well, then it becomes almost seductive.

I suppose you could say our role in this never-ending fairy tale is that of the boy with the magnifying glass to a home of ants. It would be easy for the ants to mistake us for deities, when we are no such thing. We are merely bored beings who have been given great power over something so tiny to us.

In a way, we immortals are no different from you mortals. You are simply the ants to our magnifying glass. And our everlasting gaze has been fixed upon the lives of two mortals whose story spans throughout all the ages.

All that said and done, I still do not understand the ways of mortals.


End file.
